Fault
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: She is abused mentally, physically…will she ever find the one to save her from the hellhole she’s living in before it’s too late?


She is abused mentally, physically…will she ever find the one to save her from the hell-hole she's living in before it's too late? Gaara x Sakura

* * *

'Is everything always my fault?' a child no older than eight thought to herself as she continued to huddle in the dark corner of the room, contemplating her existence. 

'Why was I born? Why am I so pathetic?' she began to rock forwards and backwards, occasionally banging gently into the wall.

'I don't want to stay here, I want to get out, let me out, please…' her voice lost, whimpering softly as she continued to sway, unable to speak her thoughts.

'I don't want to be alone… please, don't leave me alone.' her eyes stung with tears and she blinked them away, her tears lightly ran down her cheeks as she sniffed.

The door opened…startled she quickly got up and supported herself on the wall. Light flooded into the room and she shielded her eyes from them, a lone figure stood in the doorway.

"M-mother?" she stammered softly.

Silence…

"Your mother's dead, and it's all your fault, you little bitch!" the figure strode towards the girl and grabbed her wrist. "How many times do I have to tell you! Never mention your mother again! It's your fault she's dead!"

The girl whimpered as she tried to pry the vice-like grip away from her wrist, pale from lack of blood circulation.

"You're pathetic! I can't believe you're my daughter! I wish you were dead instead!" he screamed at her before throwing her down onto the cold floor.

She cried and whimpered as she tried to push herself from the floor while her father continued to yell at her. "I can't believe my wife gave birth to a useless bitch! If only she gave birth to a boy instead." His tone was softer at the mention of wanting a boy.

"Father…why don't you like me?" her voice was quiet as she supported herself on her hands.

"Because you're a bitch and nobody likes a bitch! I hate you because you don't deserve to live! It's your fault! All of it!" he shouted as he stormed out of the door, but turning around before he locked it up, she didn't want to stay in that room anymore and in fear of being stuck in the room again, she ran towards him.

"Think about what you've done." He sneered at her as he slammed the door shut before she could reach it. Banging on the door in desperation, she screamed, "FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! FATHER! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" she continued to pound on her door, her pleas falling on deaf ears. Soon she could shout no more as she lost her voice, mouthing the word, 'Father' as she slowly sank to the floor. Sobbing and contemplating her existence once more.

'Is everything always my fault?'

* * *

It has been two years since that day, but nothing has changed all that much, other than the fact that her father's mental abuse towards her has changed to physical abuse as well. 

Walking back from school carrying an arm full of books after a supposedly normal day, her smile began to wane as she approached her home, a place that shouldn't be called home.

Home is supposed to welcome her back, not scare her until she's shaking with fear with each step she took.

Coming closer to the front door, she gulped like she did any other day, but today was different, she could feel it. Pushing her house key into the key hole and turning it slowly so that it wouldn't make a noise, she gently took the door knob and pushed the door open.

A smooth creak sounded from it.

"I'm home." She whispered to herself as the hold around her books loosened, a habit that was hard for her to grow out of, it reminded her of the times when her mother was still around.

"You're late." Her head snapped to the figure that sat on the living room couch, fear tightened around her as she froze into place, unable to move, forgetting to breathe.

"B-but it's only 3.30." She stammered.

"You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago." He spoke, his voice low and enraged.

"B-but the bus was full so I-I decided to walk home instead." Her hands grew cold as the grip on her books increased, holding it closer to her rapidly beating heart.

"I DON'T CARE IF THE FUCKING BUS WAS FULL! I EXPECTED YOU TO BE HOME TEN MINUTES AGO! Do you want me to starve? Is that it? Do you want me to die?" he spoke menacingly as he stomped towards her. She accidentally dropped the books and bent down to pick up.

"B-but d-dinner is a few hours away, f-father." She avoided his eyes as she got up again.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, you bitch."

"W-what tone? I-I don't understand." Fear was evident in her eyes, crystal clear.

"I'll teach you a lesson for defying me." He grabbed her wrists, allowing her books to fall onto the ground once again. She gasped in pain as she tried to pry his fingers away from her wrist. He trudged towards the basement door as she tried to pull back away from him, but it was no use. "No! I don't want to go in there!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at your father like that, you bitch!" he wrenched the door opened and threw her down. A cry of pain emitted from her lips with each thud on the stairs onto her body as she continued to fall down. She finally landed at the foot of the stairs and couldn't force herself to get up as she moaned in pain, clutching her sides. Her father followed soon after and picked her up from the collar of her shirt and threw her back down onto the cold basement floor again.

Tears slid down her cheeks as the abuse continued, a punch to the gut followed by an insult and a harsh pull of her hair. "You're pathetic! Nothing but a useless piece of shit!" he threw her onto the floor again and not wanting to look at her any more, he walked up the stairs and slammed it shut before locking it.

Gasping for breath and coughing out blood, she clutched onto her sides and whimpered in pain, her cries and silent pleas unheard to the outside world.

'Today _was_ different after all…' she thought to herself as her body numbed and finally she cried herself to sleep on the cold, hard floor of the basement.

* * *

It's been three years since that day, and on the day she turned thirteen, she was adorned with gifts from her teachers and a couple of her friends. 

Being one of the best in all her classes, the teachers obviously liked her, for being so respectful but shy.

"I saw in the records that it was your birthday today! I saw it yesterday but I decided to tell you today, so I decided to get you something!" Iruka smiled cheerfully at her as he handed over a nicely gift-wrapped present.

"T-thank you, Iruka-sensei." She stuttered as she took the present with both hands.

"You're always so polite, if only I had a daughter like you." He smiled at her one more time before patting her on the head and going off to his office. 'Why doesn't father like me?' she asked herself.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu…" her friend Hinata looked down at her shoes as she fidgeted with the carefully wrapped present in her hands. "T-this is for you!" she held it up to her face.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." She didn't stutter with her because she felt comfortable with her. She accepted the present with both hands as well. "Shall we go to lunch?" she asked.

"H-hai!" Hinata agreed as they walked together to the cafeteria.

On the way there, she received more presents from teachers and friends, such as Ino, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto as well as some others.

The school day ended happily for her as she walked home from the bus-stop holding onto a bag full of gifts from her friends. Her smile began to fade away as she came closer to home.

Her father's mental and physical abuse towards her had gotten worse. She gripped harder as her bag as she stood in front of the door, checking the time it was only 3.19, so she shouldn't be late coming home. The time she was supposed to come home had been extended to 4.30 on the days that she has extra curricular activities at school.

Opening the door and letting it creak as she took off her shoes. "I'm home…" she spoke silently as she neatly placed her shoes down while still holding tightly onto her presents. Hoping that her father would be at work, she sighed internally as she made her way up the stairs only to freeze when she looked up to the top of the stairs.

Her father glared down upon her like some filth. "What's that." He demanded as he slowly walked down towards her. She held the bag closely to her chest, not wanting to give it to her father.

"I asked, what the fuck is that." He demanded once more.

"I-it's my b-birthday today, s-so I-I got some p-presents from my friends." She explained.

His glared darkened as he snatched the bag away from her and lashed at it, tearing it and breaking it if he could. With every rip of the paper, her heart broke and tears began to well up in her eyes. "You don't deserve them! You're nothing but a little piece of shit and you deserve nothing but shit!" he threw down her presents on the floor and grabbed her hair. She winced and cried out in pain as his grip on her hair tightened. "You're pathetic, you're nothing!" He shoved her away and she crashed into the wall, she ran up the stairs, seeking for a place to get away but her father reached for her ankle and pulled her back down, she landed on her hands and tried to hold onto the stair railings but her father continued to pull her leg.

"Don't you dare run away from me! Never run away from me!" he shouted at her as he slapped her face and punched her stomach, then letting her fall onto her knees. She coughed up some blood onto his pants, and visibly disgusted, he picked her up from her collar and threw her down the basement stairs.

"You don't even deserve shit!" he shouted again before shutting the door and locking it. Old wounds from yesterday and the day before opened up and she bleed, gasping for breath she tried to sit up but to no avail.

'I don't want to live anymore…not like this…' she cried and whimpered at the pain. "Somebody…please…help me." She begged.

* * *

Maybe it's a little out of character…and everything is like...an alternate universe and everything like that…I'm sorry about Sakura…I didn't mean to make her all weak and stuffs like that…I appreciate your reviews! Please! Eh err...And I know I'm suppose to be updating other fictions too, but if nobody likes this one, I'll continue with the other ones, Lol. Actually, it's more likely I will continue with the other ones anyways lol XD 


End file.
